39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyaqua
WOOHOO!!! YAY!!! Thanks for giving me beaurocratic rights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK-YOU!!!! :P BTW means By The Way...BTW...:P hahahahaha!!!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk new color Hey Happyaqua...I think we need a new background color for this wiki. For one...it's kinda getting old with the baby blue and stuff. I think that we should go to a bit darker blue, or something else like that. Just a bit darker...cause this baby blue is a bit too happy and boring...:P Could you tell me how I can change the color of this wiki IF you want a new color???!!!??? Please!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Answer... I think that the answer to tis week's wiki teams is Happyaqua? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Wiki Teams Answer The coded word is: Happyaqua. VictoriaG98 03:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Code Happyaqua,winner and Chrocky Main page is finished if you want to have a look... planning on going live with it tomorrow once everybody has approved it. thanks. http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Bchwood 23:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All done. Hope you're happy with everything. Also, I altered the nav bar and added the Top Ten Lists tool. Look for a spotlight on the wiki soon! Bchwood 20:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Um' where are the wiki teams code? Fiske Cahill 04:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi, you need to leave the right and left colums as is on the main page please to adhere to our ad policy. It's a strict policy that can't be altered. Hope you understand. Thanks, Bchwood 21:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Amirite removal? If you read the profile of Amirite of Owl City, she says that she left the wiki for another site O_O so what do you think since you and i are both Beurecrats? How about it? should we remove her admin status. She stated it already on her profile that she left OFFICIALLY. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) okay, got it, sorry for rushing it, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban the Buttkisses I noticed that some people on this wiki are acting like buttkisses, so I was thinking that some of them could be banned for a short time. Main Page I need to edit the main page and add to some news, but it has been blocked. This really restricts non-admin accounts from getting a message across to the entire wiki. Owlish 00:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I just need to put on a link to the Top Ten List I made, try to get the entire wiki to vote on it. The link is Top 10 list:Top 10 list of books . Thanks in advance. Kangaroopowa... So Kangaroo asked me for admin abilities, and I thought that we should think about it, since Adventure Writer left this wiki and she's an admin. If not admin, then let's give him rollback, OK? And since I have beaurocratic rights, I would actually like to KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!!! :P So can you tell me how to use my b. rights and then I'll give Kangaroo rollback and possibly admin. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk vandalism Hi Happyaqua, Pablo Tanglao is vandalizing this wiki. Thanks--Nilem12 03:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Then how about Rollback??!!?? BTW I figured out how to make others have powers and jazz...so no need to explain!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I undo all his edits so you cant see them but he deleted all the words on the delete template and keep messing the Branch Leaders page.--Nilem12 21:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) admin how many edits do you need to be an admin?kangaroopowahTalk 20:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) New Templates that I've created... How do you like my new templates for the books and stuff??? I made templates for all of the books, so we could all put them on the pages that they belong to, according to which book they're associated with! If you want a good example, check out the books pages, and others, like Gordon Korman or Shakespeare. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I've made the templates even better!!! YAY!!! I also noticed that this dude vandalised this page, so I created a template for a warning. Go check it out and respond to what you think of it!!! Template:Userwarning BTW did you notice that I changed the wiki activities? I changed the top 10, and added finder and agent cards!!! :P Rollback Hi Happyaqua, Can I Have Rollback. I have all the requirement to Join. Thanks--Nilem12 23:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) branch pages why did you reprotect the branch ppages for admins only. I mean out of all the branches except i think the lucians there hasn't beeen any vandalismkangaroopowahTalk 02:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Clue Cards On pages about cards that are in a card combo, do you need the "collect all the cards in this combination to unlock a Clue" in the description section? Owlish 21:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) user of the month Hey, you're user of the month for june! fill this out. Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? SC: Why are you named what you are? SC: What branch are you? SC: Who is your favorite character? SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? SC: Who is your least favorite character? SC: What is your least favorite book? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|'''----''' 00:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? i saw the "39 clues" template and I saw that vespers rising was on the cahill vs vespers part, why? shouldn't it be on series 1? Fiske Cahill 03:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Siggie And Points How do you get so much points. Wiseamy0818 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S I need help on making a siggie When I saw the picture for deletion or something i saw this on some or maybe even evry one on the liscence part I am Melody dawn Peck and I have found 14 of the 39 clues I am an ekaterina and im not afraid of some STUPID tomas! If you Are an ekat Crak the code! If you do you going good my freind! *7 3*41\-133 /0%4121@\-1v3.com If u didnt figure it out here is the key If u figure it out u now what to do Ill give my clues for some ones i dont know! GO EKATS!! the others dont even stand a chance! Heheh It'll be easy! PS the key is at the bottom. Fiske Cahill 04:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Network Are you the admin of Cahill Network? If not, do you know the administrators of Cahill Network on Youtube? Thanks. :-) NR39 - Pnrapisora 10:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I do not understand it. Wiseamy0818 13:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) CO6 I invite you to be part of the Council of Six. Talk to Kangaroopower for more details. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Its basically for rly active/good users and is to possibly overturn descicions by admins if users complain but mostly to promote articles to feautred status. kinda like wookipedia's inquistorius.kangaroopowahTalk 20:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Go here: Forum:Council of Six kangaroopowahTalk 22:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I found a couple things wrong with the main page. Can you unprotect it so i can correct the coding or just tell you what to do?kangaroopowahTalk 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be admin.I have 930+ edits and I think Ive done alot to help The wiki. Thanks, --kangaroopowahTalk 16:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC)